The Greatest Thing
by StupidChocolateGurl
Summary: Spot & Isabelle have been together for over a year, and are still madly in love. Isabelle is middle class, and her parents are unaware of her and Spot. What happens when they find out? How will this affect their relationship? PLEASE r/r!
1. The First Time I Saw Her

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Newsies (especially Spot), but unfortunately, I don't, Disney does. Please don't sue me!  
  
A/N- Okay, I know I still have two other stories I haven't finished, but I thought of a cool idea that I just had to write. I promise that I will finish "The New Girl", so have no fear! As for "Out of This World", I dunno yet, we'll see. So, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and please tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I will never forget the first time I laid eyes on her. I was walking in downtown Brooklyn selling newspapers as usual. Everyday I would visit the local flower store because the owner always bought his paper from me. So, one day on my usual visit, I walked towards the store, and as my eyes veered towards the entrance, I saw her. She was the most radiant creature I had ever laid eyes on. She was tall and slender, with hair the color of gold, and the perfect skin tone to match. Her long, flowing hair brought out her aqua blue eyes. Covering her perfect body was a white blouse tucked in a long grey skirt.  
  
I remember stopping dead in my tracks as I stared at this angel before me. Who was she? Why hadn't I seen her before? All sorts of questions raced though my mind as I stood there, motionless. That's when I caught her eye. Was she smiling at me? Yes, there it was, the most contagious smile I had ever seen. Seeing her smile at me made me return the favor.  
  
Go talk to her, I thought to myself, but I couldn't move. I just watched as she turned her head and disappeared into the street. When I finally snapped myself out of this trance, I continued into the flower shop, determined to ask my old buddy Joe (the storekeeper) about her. He told me that she placed an order for flowers for her mother's birthday, and that she would be coming back two days later. That's my chance! I thought to myself. I would make it my goal to talk to her and ask her out. After all, who ever turned down the great Spot Conlon?  
  
Things weren't as easy as I thought they'd be. I remember our first conversation. She had just barely walked out of the store, carrying a dozen different types of flowers when I greeted her.  
  
"Mornin' miss," I said as I tipped my hat.  
  
"Oh, I don't want a paper, my dad normally buys them," she replied.  
  
"No, I wasn't tryin' to sell yous a papeh, I just thought I'd say hi to a pretty goil such as yaself." Nothing, not even a smile! I was used to girls giggling or blushing, or at least something! I wasn't getting much of a response from her, which only increased my interest.  
  
"Oh." She started to walk away when I ran in front of her. She stopped and looked at me, puzzled.  
  
"Do ya always take compliments so well?" I asked her.  
  
"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I must be going." Again, she walked around me and tried to get away, but I was not about to let that happen.  
  
"What's the rush?" I asked as I walked next to her.  
  
"It's my mother's birthday, and she loves flowers, so I bought these to put on the table for her birthday dinner," she said as she continued walking.  
  
"Dat's nice. Can I at least get a name outta ya?"  
  
"Why do you want to know my name?" What kind of a question was that? Why wouldn't I want to know her name!  
  
"Just curious, dat's all," was all I could think to say. I wasn't about to completely let my guard down and reveal all my thoughts to her, at least not right now.  
  
"Well, if you really want to know its Isabelle." Isabelle, the most beautiful name in the world!  
  
"Deh, dat wasn't so hard, now was it?" Finally! I got a smile out of her!  
  
"I'll see you later!" And then she walked faster into the streets. I just stopped and let her go. She was all I thought about until our next meeting.  
  
You know, not to sound too cocky or anything, but I have always been a ladies' man. I have never had a hard time getting girls, at least until I met Isabelle, boy was that girl a challenge or what! I mean, I could tell she was at least somewhat attracted to me, but no matter what I did, she always turned me down. Even though she never ceased to be polite about it, it still was discouraging, yet at the same time intriguing. Why was she being so difficult? What was she afraid of?  
  
It wasn't until later that she finally confessed the reason why. Her friends had told her to stay away from me, that I was some sort of heartbreaker. I've had my heartbroken too, you know! Plus, I can't help it if girls like me and I don't feel the same way. I wouldn't exactly label myself as a heartbreaker! I don't play girls. If I like what I see, I try it out. Sometimes we click, sometimes we don't.  
  
It wasn't until a couple months later that she finally let me be the man in her life. I'm proud to say, neither of us have regretted it since. It's been a little over a year now, and I still love her now as much as I did then, maybe even more. It's easy to love her, she's smart, beautiful, funny, and makes me want to be a better person. I don't know how I would live without her. 


	2. The First Time I Saw Him

Chapter 2  
  
Spot Conlon. That name definitely has a different meaning to me now then it used to. Ever since I was 14 I knew that name. Most of my friends spoke of him, how amazingly gorgeous he was, how charming, sweet, etc. Then, I later heard that because every girl felt them same way about him, he was quite the player. So, I made a decision that if I would ever meet him, that I would be careful. So, as chance would have it, we did meet.  
  
I didn't realize until the first time we actually talked, but he was the very handsome boy I had seen two days earlier, as I walked out of the flower shop. I remember wondering who he was and if I would see him again. Once I found out who he was, I made a decision right then to be careful. Of course I would befriend him, but that's where I would draw the line. Unfortunately (that's how I felt at the time, but now I consider it fortunate!), he would not give up. He never tried too hard, but he made it obvious that he was not about to take no for an answer.  
  
I admit, I was attracted to him, why wouldn't I be? I mean, his only fault was his height. He was only about an inch taller than me, but everything else about him was perfect. He had gorgeous sky blue eyes, complimented by his tan skin and strong body. His light brown hair hung just below his ears, which, even though I normally preferred shorter hair on guys, suited him perfectly. It was not easy to resist him!  
  
Finally, after about three months, I gave in. I knew that if he truly was only interested in me for pleasure, he would have given up. Any guy would. He had always been honest with me about his feelings, but I didn't realize that until later. He truly meant it when he told me he was in love with me. I always thought he said that to all of the girls he liked. In fact, I got mad at him for saying that, until I found out that he had never said that to any girl. It was then that I knew I had made a mistake. I loved him back, but I had been fighting that feeling. Now, I was ready to release it. I remember the day I told him:  
  
"Hey Spot," I said as I opened the door to the newsies lodge house. He was playing poker with some of his fellow newsies. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. They all knew who I was, I was the first girl Spot had a difficult time with falling under his charm.  
  
"Hey fellahs, let's keep going, wes don't need ta stop playin'!" I could tell from the tone in his voice that I was the last person he wanted to see. I had to let him know right away how sorry I was. By now the boys had all returned their focus to the game.  
  
"Spot, please! It's urgent!" I demanded. He glanced up at me, looking into my eyes to see if I had good or bad intentions. I immediately spread my lips into a smile, hopefully giving away the answer. He caught on, and I could tell he was at least a little more relaxed. He threw down his cards.  
  
"I fold, see ya fellahs lateh," he said as he stood up. He walked towards me.  
  
"Can we go somewhere private and talk?" I whispered. He nodded, still feeling resentment towards me for what I had done to him a couple days earlier.  
  
I followed him onto the roof in silence.  
  
"What is it ya wanna talk about?" he asked, keeping a fair distance between us. I knew he was not expecting what I was about to tell him.  
  
"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, all of those horrible things I said to you. I'm sorry for not believing you when you said that you loved me. I was scared, and I don't just mean of you and all of those things I heard about you. I believed those rumors, and yes, I know they're mostly rumors." It was then I paused, because even though I knew he felt the same way back, I was so nervous that my stomach was in knots. I could tell he was surprised by what I just said, but I don't think e was prepared for my next confession.  
  
"What else were ya scahed of?" he finally said, detecting the fact that I was choking on my words.  
  
That's it, I had to just come put and say it! "I love you." I blurted that out pretty fast. I wanted to say more, but that's all I could say at the time. Let me tell you, since that day I have yet to see a more puzzled, yet excited face at the same time. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. Yes, it was more difficult to see, but I could see him well enough. He just stood there, going over in his mind what I had just said. I can't say I blame him. Before that day, I would never let him even touch me, let alone confess any feelings at all I had towards him.  
  
Through this long silence, I smiled at him, letting him trust what I had just said to be true. The next thing that happened was something I had longed for. My first true love kiss. It was long and passionate. To this day, I look back at that and I can't help but smile. Since that day, Spot has been mine, all mine. I've never been so happy in my whole life. May the rest of my short life stay that way.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. About Our Relationship

A/N- Okay, I didn't get many reviews last time, but hopefully I'll get more this time. Oh, just FYI, this story is either going to be told from Isabelle's or Spot's point of view.  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return." (Moulin Rouge)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Isabelle? Isabelle?!"  
  
"What is it, mom?" I asked as I put my book down and walked into the hallway, following her voice.  
  
My mom ran towards me, handing me the laundry, a piece of paper, and some money. "Okay, I need you to get the laundry taken care of, and buy the groceries on the list I just gave you. I would do it myself, but your father and I are going to a play tonight and I have to get ready. Plus, I know how you never complain when I ask you to run errands for me." The only reason why I never complained was because it gave me a good excuse to visit Spot Conlon.  
  
Okay, let me explain something to you before the situation becomes confusing. Although Spot and I have been together for over a year, my parents still don't know about it, and I plan on keeping it that way. They know that I'm friends with him, but that's all they think we are. My mother doesn't mind that, but she would have a fit if she knew how in love we were. You see, we're a middle class family, and my parents want me to marry a middle or upper class guy. I could care less what class I marry into, as long as I love him. I love Spot, therefore I don't care to marry anyone else. My mother and father have introduced me to a number of boys around my age that they deem worthy for my hand in marriage. Each time I always shake my head at them, letting them know I'm not interested. My father is now beginning to grow impatient, but my mother agrees with me that I should love whomever I marry.  
  
There is one person in my family who knows about Spot and I, and that's my younger sister, Nikki. She's only 13 years old, and she thinks it's so romantic. She's very into romance novels, so the fact that her older sister is living a romantic fairytale excites her. Every time I come home from visiting Spot, she always runs into my room and asks me about what we did, how it's going, etc. Sometimes it seems like she's more excited than I am. I know she will never tell my parents, so I'm not worried. But, I still fear that one day they will find out.  
  
"Sure mother, I'll do it," I replied. Yes! I can't wait to see him! I grabbed the stuff from my mom and took off, with a big grin on my face. I decided to run the errands first, and then run off to see Spot. It was close to lunchtime, so I figure he'd be at least close to the flower shop where we first met. We often met there not only because it was where we first met, but also because it was near an alley, where we often made-out. Remember, my parents could never know, or that would be the end of our relationship. My parents were very social, so their friends lurked around Brooklyn, and they all knew who I was.  
  
After doing the laundry, I headed over to the flower shop. I scanned the area around me, and no sign of Spot. So, I walked in.  
  
"Hey Joe, has Spot been here yet?" I asked. Joe looked up and smiled at me. Ever since Spot and I got together, we became good friends. He thought we were a cute couple.  
  
"Not yet, Isabelle, but he should be here shortly. How's everything going?"  
  
"Pretty good. My parents are still hunting for guys who are, as they say, 'good enough for me'. Frankly, I'm sick of it. I wish I could tell them about Spot. I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do about it." I lowered my head because just thinking about it upset me.  
  
"Sorry kid, wish there was something I could do." Joe began sorting the flowers he had just gotten in that morning.  
  
"You've done enough. Do you need help?" I had fun helping him out because I love flowers. Right before he was going to answer, I felt warm hands over my eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" That was the voice I longed to hear everyday.  
  
"Let me think a sec.strong hands, sexy voice. that would have to be Spot Conlon!"  
  
He released his hands as I turned around and smiled at him. "Yeah, youse definitely right on dat one!" He smiled. I put my stuff down and jumped into his arms. We hugged really tight as he lifted me off the ground. I leaned my head back off his shoulder and kissed him.  
  
"Hey give me my paper and take it outside!" Joe joked. We stopped, looked at him and laughed. Spot let go off me as he handed Joe his paper. Joe flipped his coin at Spot and he caught it. "Anything good, today?"  
  
"Yeah, des found a body in da lake," said Spot. Joe nodded his head as he opened the newspaper. I picked up my belongings right before Spot grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.  
  
"Spot, we can't be too long, because I have to get the groceries and be home for Nikki," I said as we walked to the alley.  
  
"Dat ain't no problem." We hid in the alley and we threw down our stuff and began passionately kissing. He was by far the best kisser! I haven't had much experience in that field, but I can't imagine anyone being better than him. I pulled away to catch my breath.  
  
"My parents are going out to a play tonight," I said after a brief silence. His cocky little grin appeared on his face. Just by that I could anticipate his next comment.  
  
"Well, den wheah do ya wanna go? My place or yours?" he said in a seductive way as he pulled me closer.  
  
"It depends, what would we do at your place?" I asked.  
  
"Whateveh ya want." I knew exactly what he meant by that.  
  
"The problem is, I don't know how long my parents will be gone and I have to watch Nikki."  
  
"Bring 'er along, don't worry, I won't let anyone touch 'er." I gave him a seductive grin.  
  
"Sounds good, I better go. I'll be at the Lodging House around 6:00." I started to walk away, but he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a goodbye kiss. Every time he did that, it only made it harder to leave. He knew that, and I know that's part of the reason why he did it. I finally pulled away and smiled at him. "To be continued." He smiled as we stared lovingly at each other until I reached the streets. As I turned around, I bumped into the last person I wanted to see.  
  
"Why hello there Isabelle, how are we on this fine day?" asked Charles. Dumbass! He's so fake, I swear! Why do my parents have to introduce me to these boorish pigs?  
  
But, being the polite person I am, I simply responded, "I'm doing well, how about yourself?" I turned around to look at Spot. He noticed me talking to this guy he had never seen before. His smile faded into a glare as he looked at him. I shot him a look of assurance. This wasn't the first time he had seen me talk to one of these middle class boys. He knew that look meant that this was another one of these boys that my parents introduced me to. So, he just nodded and continued selling papers. I turned back around.  
  
"That laundry basket looks heavy, let me assist you," offered Charles as he reached his arms towards the basket. I swiped it away.  
  
"I can manage, thank you." Get me out of here! As I began walking away, I rolled me eyes. Unfortunately, he followed me.  
  
"You look very beautiful today," he began. Blah, blah, blah! Like I give a damn!  
  
"Thanks." I was now in a sarcastic mood.  
  
"Where are we headed then?" We? Before I could answer, I noticed Spot was keeping a watchful eye on us. I smiled at him again, to reassure him that everything was fine. I stopped and turned to Charles.  
  
"We aren't going anywhere. I am simply picking up groceries and heading home. If you don't mind, I prefer to do it alone." I tried not to sound too impolite.  
  
"Very well then, good to see you again, Isabelle." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Beautiful, just beautiful. Leave me alone, you idiot!  
  
I somehow managed to crack a little smile before walking away. I looked around for Spot, but noticed he was gone. He knew he could trust me around this middle class dickheads, because I was not the type of girl to be wooed by money. My heart belonged to him and only him.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Concerns

Chapter 4  
  
A/N- Even though I'm not getting a ton of reviews, I decided to continue anyway because I have some good ideas for this story.  
  
"Oh, did you see Spot?" asked Nikki as I walked in the door. I walked into the kitchen and dropped the groceries on the counter, exhausted from carrying them. She had followed me.  
  
I swear, this girl gets more excited about hearing about Spot and I then anything else! "Yes Nikki, we saw each other today. It's not big deal, we just did the same thing we always do." She knew exactly what I meant by that. She giggled. "Oh, just so you know, we're leaving in about an hour to head over to Brooklyn. Spot wants us to hang out with him-"  
  
"You mean he wants you to be with him," interrupted Nikki. Well, she had a point.  
  
"He likes you too, and you know that. Don't worry, if any of his fellow newsies so much as look at you in a displeasing manner he'll 'soak 'em' as Spot would say." We both laughed. "Hey Nikki, help me-" I suddenly felt my stomach and throat tense up. I leaned over and gasped for air. I coughed violently, and suddenly everything around me faded.  
  
"Isabelle! Isabelle, wake up!" My eyes opened. What the hell? I looked up at her as she held a bottle of perfume in front of my nose. Breathing became a little easier. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"What. what happened?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. It sounded like you were struggling to breathe, and then you coughed, and the next thing I knew you fainted. Isa, it freaked me out. I've never seen this happen to you." She looked very concerned. I sat up, feeling better. I don't know exactly what happened either, but I reassured her as if it were nothing.  
  
"I feel fine, I think I'm just worn out," I said as I stood up.  
  
"Okay, I'll put the food away so you can go rest before we leave," she said, with some concern in her voice. I wasn't exactly sure if that was the reason why I fainted, but I decided not to dwell on it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I could not wait to see her! Even though it had only been a few hours since I laid eyes on her beautiful face, I still could not contain my excitement. It was close to six, so I decided to wait behind the front door and surprise her. I knew she loved it when I did that. I liked it when she brought Nikki around because that girl was funny. Isabelle would tell me how Nikki always asked about her and me. I could tell she was jealous of her older sister, because she was the hopeless romantic type. I know that's exactly how Nikki viewed me, but she was wrong. Isabelle was the first girl I ever loved, so I do nice things for her because of how much I love her.  
  
Suddenly I heard her angelic voice. "Hey, have you guys seen Spot?" She walked into my view, and that's when I jumped out from behind the door and wrapped my arms around her skinny body. She let out a little yelp.  
  
"Gotcha, didn't I?" I loosened my grip so she could turn around. She spread her lips into that contagious smile of hers.  
  
"You always do!" She wrapped her arms around my neck into a tight hug. I suddenly felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down at Nikki who smiled at me.  
  
"Hey Spot!" Isabelle unwrapped her arms and looked down at Nikki.  
  
"Hey deh Nikki, how's it rollin'?" I asked.  
  
"Do I get a hug?" She was definitely a cute girl and would get plenty of attention as she got older. Being Isabelle's younger sister, I felt it my duty to watch out for her and protect her.  
  
"Whean are my mannehs?" I released my grip on Isabelle and threw my arms around Nikki. When I let go, I said, "Nikki, Jack's upstaihs playin' pokah wit da odehs if u wanna join 'em." There's that spark in her eyes! Nikki had told me a couple months ago that she had a thing for Jack. Ever since she first saw him she couldn't take her eyes away from him. Even though he was 19, she still longed for him. She told me to keep my mouth shut about it, but how could I? I told him, and he just laughed and thought it was cute. He liked her, but she was still just a kid.  
  
Nikki immediately ran upstairs. I turned and looked at Isabelle. "Now we can be alone." I shot her my famous cocky grin. She just smiled back and grabbed my hand. We went to our usual spot, the roof.  
  
After holding her in my arms and passionately kissing her soft lips, she pulled away. "Spot, I swear we make-out more than we talk!" she laughed. I thought about that for a second. She was right, ever since we got together, that's what we did every chance we got.  
  
"Yous right, but is dat so wrong?"  
  
"No, you know what I mean. I just think we should talk more." I looked at her quizzically. What was she getting at?  
  
"Is deh somethin' ya need ta tell me?"  
  
"Well, I'm just worried. I know we've managed to keep our relationship a secret for awhile, but my parents are bound to find out sooner or later." She looked really concerned. It made me wonder if there was something else she wasn't telling me.  
  
"I'm sure deh are. I hope dey can accept it." I didn't really know what to say. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know if there was anything I could say to do that.  
  
"They won't! They don't even like the fact that I'm friends with you and some of the other newsies. They don't understand why I associate with the lower class. I don't care though, you guys are so much more fun to be around. I just wish I could be with you guys and not have to worry about my parents." She looked like she was about to cry. I took her in my arms to try and comfort her. I hadn't told her this, but I was worried about her lately too. I was worried that her parents would find her a suitor and then I'd lose her forever. I couldn't bare the thought. Should I tell her? No, I couldn't, not just yet.  
  
"No mattah what happens, I'll always love you and be deh foh you." That was all I could think to say.  
  
"Spot, they're growing more and more impatient. My mom recognizes that I don't even give them a chance. She recently questioned me about it, and I just told her that I wasn't ready. I didn't know what else to say." Now her cheeks were stained with tears. I looked at her face and wiped away her tears, trying to figure out what to say.  
  
After a long silence I finally said, "look, I promise dat I'll always be deh for ya. Even if dey find ya a suitor, we'll figuah somethin' out." She managed to crack a little smile and then I pulled her in for another hug.  
  
A/N- Please review! 


	5. Meet John

A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it's been awhile, but I've been busy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review! Here are some shout-outs!  
  
Chalyce- You'll have to wait and see what happens between them and why she fainted.  
  
Thistle- I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
imaginelet- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for your suggestion. She likes Jack right now, but we'll see what happens. Here's another chapter for you!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Isabelle, I'd like you to meet John Winston." Here we go again, my mom introducing me to some retard.  
  
"Lovely to meet you, Isabelle," John said as he gently kissed my hand. I smiled at him even though I felt indifferent.  
  
"Perhaps you two should get to know each other better." Oh goody! I watched as my mother walked away. I looked back at John.  
  
"Would you care to accompany me on a walk?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled as we walked out the door. I have to admit, he was definitely handsome, which was a first. All of the other idiots my mother introduced me to were ugly. I would think my mother had better taste than that.  
  
"So Isabelle, I'd love to hear about you if you don't mind," he said as we continued walking down the sidewalk. I'll bet you do! I have to say, I was definitely a good actress. I always manage to talk politely and smile even though inside I just wanted to runaway into Spot's arms.  
  
"Well, I'm 16 years old and I have a younger sister named Nikki who is 13 years old. I've lived here most of my life. I am originally from Manhattan, but we moved here when I was about 5 years of age." I continued telling him about myself, and every time I glanced at him he always looked so interested in what I was saying. Most boys could care less about what you say. They just want to get you in bed.  
  
"You sound like a very intellectual young lady. Bright and beautiful, everything a lady needs." He certainly thought he was quite the charmer. I just smiled and thanked him for the compliment.  
  
"So, what about you? I've talked about myself long enough to bore me to death." I really didn't care to hear what he had to say, but I pretended like I did.  
  
"Well, my name is John Winston as you already know, and I am 19 years old and living in Queens at the moment." Good, stay the hell away from Brooklyn! I listened as he continued explaining his life story to me. Just then I heard the last voice I expected to hear.  
  
"Hey Isa, how's it rollin'?" What the hell did Spot think he was doing? He knew better than to talk to me when I am with these guys!  
  
"And who might you be?" asked John as he glared at Spot for interrupting him.  
  
Spot glared back at him. "I was talkin' to Isabelle if ya don't mind!"  
  
"Yes, well, she's preoccupied at the moment," said John as he gently grabbed my arm to pull me away. I pleaded with my eyes, telling Spot to just go away and not make this situation worse. He ignored me. He grabbed my other arm and pulled me to him.  
  
"Let her decide if she's 'preoccupied at the moment'," he said, imitating John. This offended John greatly and I could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Who do you think you are?! Let go of her and have some respect!"  
  
Spot released his grip. "I respect 'er more den you do! You wit ya fancy suit tryin' ta win 'er oveh wit ya money! Ya think she's interested?" Oh shit, here it comes. All I could think to do was shield my face with my hand as I lowered my head.  
  
"I think she'd rather be with someone who could afford to take care of her and you obviously can't!"  
  
Before Spot could react I raised my head. "Enough! Be quiet the both of you! I can't take this anymore, I'm going home!" I wanted to apologize to Spot, but it would not have been a smart move right then and there, so instead I just stormed off.  
  
"See what you've done!" John came after me and put his arm around my shoulder. Even though I didn't want that, I just let him. He tried to comfort me, but that's not what I wanted. I was mostly upset with him, but somewhat upset with Spot too. Why did he have to intervene like that? He never had before.  
  
"Is there something going on between you two?" John asked after apologizing and insulting Spot for awhile. I looked up at him.  
  
"No, we're just old friends. He's protective of me because a few years back some guy attacked me and Spot saved me. That's how we first met." Man I am a good liar! I have to give myself credit for that.  
  
"I think he likes you more than you think. I could tell by the way he was looking at you. I can't say I blame him." That's not what I wanted to hear! This scared me because now would come the part where he chats with my mother and father, asking permission to make more visits. My mother liked him, and this is exactly what I was dreading.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Mother's Opinion

A/N- Here's another chapter for you guys! I won't be able to update for awhile though because I'll be extremely busy for the next week or so. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and here are some shout-outs!  
  
Thistle- She did that because she doesn't want John knowing about her and Spot, because then her parents would find out. You'll see what happens when her parents find out, because they will soon.  
  
Kawaii Julie Sama- I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Jewel- glad you like it! I'll try to finish it, but it depends on if I get reviews. It will take awhile though because I have a busy schedule for the rest of the summer. Here's another chapter for you!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"So Isabelle dear, what do you think of John Winston? Quite the gentleman, isn't he?" My mother asked me the following day. I knew this was coming.  
  
"He seems like a nice guy I guess," I responded. We were sitting in the living room. I was reading a book entitled "Pride and Prejudice". My mother had suggested that I read it. Even though I wasn't very far into it, I found it to be pretty tedious. My mother meanwhile was knitting, one of her favorite hobbies.  
  
"Very handsome too, don't you think?" I knew what she was getting at.  
  
"Better than all of the other idiots you introduce me to." She did not appreciate my sarcastic comments because they weren't 'ladylike'. Like I give a shit!  
  
"Well, maybe you should give John a chance. His mother has invited us to tea tomorrow and you're coming. Speaking of his mother, we had quite the chat yesterday." I put my book down and looked at her. Please tell me he didn't talk about the incident with Spot.  
  
"Suddenly you're interested? Then you know what this is about I assume. Isabelle, I know you and this Conlon boy are friends, but that doesn't give him the right to smart mouth John like that. He's a very rude and dangerous boy and I'd prefer you to stay away from him." What?! I hardly see him as it is!  
  
"And since when do you have the right to tell me who I can and can't be friends with?!" I said firmly as I stood up and placed me hands on my hips.  
  
"Since I became your mother! Now sit down, child!" I knew better than to make the situation worse so I obeyed. "That's better. Anyway, his mother also told me that John is quite infatuated with you. I think he may be the one for you, finally!" She was thrilled. I hope more than anything that she's wrong. I can't live without Spot.  
  
Even though she had gotten off the subject about Spot, I decided to bring it up again. "Spot is my friend mother, and friends don't abandon each other. He has done nothing but be kind and polite to me since we met. I have no right to disown him."  
  
"Well he wasn't exactly polite to John, now was he? John thinks that this boy may have feelings for you. I think it would be best for you to stay away from him in order to exacerbate his affections." Well, at least now I have the comfort of knowing that she is still unaware of my feelings for him. Still, she has no right to do this to me!  
  
"I'll be the judge of that!" I swiftly stood up holding the book in my hands and stormed out of the room. I had to see Spot! Why did he have to make a scene yesterday? Didn't he realize it would make my parents suspicious? No, I don't think he was thinking at all. His feelings of jealousy were overpowering logic, and I had to talk to him about it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I know, that was stupid of me to do that. I admit I wasn't considering the possible outcome of my actions. I just couldn't stand looking at them. They way he was looking at her made me think of nothing except soaking him. I'm sick of seeing her talking to those middle class assholes! Especially this guy! I could tell by the way he was looking and smiling at her that he was interested in more than just her looks. It didn't help to see her smile back at the guy! Why does she always have to put on the act? Why couldn't she just be rude and frighten him away? I tell you, I don't know how much longer I can take this! She's mine, and no scabber is going to take her away from me!  
  
I have to see her. I understand why she behaved the way she did towards me. She has always done a good job in covering up our relationship, but I don't know how much longer her parents are going to believe her lies.  
  
Even though I know this is risky, I have to pay her a visit tonight. She hates it when I do that only because of her fear of being caught, but I don't care. I need to be with her. I don't see her enough as it is. Sure, we haven't been apart for more than a week, but everyday I don't see her is torture.  
  
A/N- I know, that was short, but that's why I posted another chapter with it. 


	7. The Visit

Chapter 7  
  
"Spot, what are you doing here?!" I said in a loud whisper.  
  
"I came to talk to ya," he responded as he climbed from the window into my room.  
  
"It's the middle of the night, you could get caught!" I was still in the process of waking up. I hate it when he does this. I mean, I love being with him more than anything in the world, but I'm paranoid that one day my parents will hear us and barge into my room.  
  
"I wanna talk to ya about da odah day." He pulled me into a hug as we sat down on my bed. I pulled away, wanting an explanation. "I'se sorry foh da way I behaved. I just saw yous and my feelins' of jealousy ovehwhelmed me. I just couldn't stand da way he was lookin' at ya. I hate seein' you wit dos bastahds. I hate being apart from you, and jist knowin' dat he may be da man u end up wit makes me wanna kill 'em." His eyes began filling up with tears. I could tell he was trying to hold them back. I can't stand it when he cries, because then I end up crying and feeling guilty. I managed somehow to hold back my tears as I placed my hand on his cheek and forced him to look into my eyes.  
  
"Of course I forgive you. I hate this just as much as you do, but you promised me long ago that you wouldn't get jealous. I can't blame you for feeling that way, but you promised never to act upon it-"  
  
"But why do ya have to act all interested in dem? Why can't ya just be rude or just scah 'em away?" I could tell the anger was building up in him. I can't say I blame him. I can't imagine what I would do if I was in his position. I have seen girls hit on him and stare lovingly at him, but he either doesn't notice or blows them off.  
  
"I told you before that I tried that and I got in big trouble. I cannot risk that again. If I do, it means being away from you for longer than week. That would be too great of a punishment." I didn't really know what to say to comfort him. I too was unhappy. Why couldn't my parents just accept him? If only fairytales were real. "Spot, please just remember that no matter what happens I will always love you. No one can take that away." I pulled him in for a gentle kiss, reassuring him that no matter what happens, my love for him would never die. I slowly released my lips from his and moved my head to his shoulder, closing my eyes. I wanted so badly for this moment to last forever, wrapped in his strong arms.  
  
I wanted to tell him about what my mother and I had discussed earlier today, but I knew this wasn't the right time. He's feeling vulnerable as it is.  
  
He loosened his grip as I pulled away in order to face him. We stared lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you," he whispered softly. We both smiled as we leaned towards each for another gentle kiss, which soon became long and passionate. He held me tight in his arms as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. I never wanted to let go. I always became lost in his kisses. Pulling away was a constant challenge.  
  
Suddenly I came back into reality. I quickly pulled away. Before he could react I whispered, "You have to go." He sighed. I looked away from him, because I hated seeing the look on his face whenever I told him to leave. He pressed his lips against my neck, tickling it. I giggled before playfully pushing him away. "Hey, knock it off Conlon!" I joked. "Tell you what, I'll do my best to meet you at Joe's tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I'll do my best." There was a brief silence until he began to lean in for yet another kiss. I turned away. "Please leave before I lack the willpower to say goodbye." He nodded and stood up. I watched him as he climbed out of the window and turned around to smile at me. I smiled back, and then he was gone.  
  
I stood up in order to stretch. All of a sudden, I felt it again. My stomach tensed up and I felt like my lungs were going to explode. I began violently coughing into my hand. When I pulled it away, I noticed something. Is that. No! But it is. Blood. The last thing I remember was the door opening and Nikki standing there with a candle in her hand calling out for me.  
  
A/N- I know, a bit of a cliffhanger. I'll try and update when I can, but like I said in the last chapter, it may take a little while. Please review! 


	8. What is She Hiding?

Thistle- Glad you like the story. Isabelle worries because she fears how her parents would react if they caught her and Spot together because they're very strict. Sorry to confuse you. You're not supposed to know yet why she was coughing up blood, but you'll find out later.  
  
Angelfish- I'm glad you love it. Yeah, if only her parents would accept Spot, but maybe they will, maybe they won't, you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Chalyce- sorry to leave you hanging, but I've been very busy. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Miracle- glad you think it's good  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It's been two days since I've seen her. Where is she? Every time she says that she'll try her best to meet me at Joe's, she does. Something's wrong, and most likely it involves that John prick. I swear I'll kill him if he tries anything with her! Or maybe. no! I don't want to think about that. There's no way they could find out. could they?  
  
I can't go on like this. It's getting more and more complicated to be the leader I used to be. Sure, I'm still tough and respected, but I haven't been there for my newsies as much as I used to. I feel like being on my own more frequently. I was taught that love was the greatest feeling in the world and that being loved in return was the greatest thing in the world. They were half right. Don't get me wrong, the only reason why I disagree with that last half is because of how difficult it was to be with Isabelle. Her parents get in the way enough to cause emotional damage one both our parts. I don't know how much longer I can live like this and be a good leader at the same time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Joe, how's it rollin'?" It has now been six days since I last saw her.  
  
"Good, Spot."  
  
"Have ya seen Isa lately?"  
  
"No, actually I haven't. Is something wrong?" He looked concerned.  
  
"I dunno. Dis ain't like 'er." The last time I went more than a few days without seeing her was when she took a family trip to Boston. If she was going anywhere, she would have told me. I decided to wait for a little while. I did the usual exchange with Joe before I decided to bruise the merchandise.  
  
"Hi, Spot." I looked up. It's her! I ran over and hugged her tightly. "Sorry it's been a few days." I loosened my grip so I could look into her eyes and all I saw was sorrow.  
  
"What is it?" I was afraid of what she might say. She was always happy to see me, but no smile appeared on her gorgeous face.  
  
"I was sick. After I felt better I had tea with my mother, John, and his mother. I've had an obscure time getting out of the house on my own. My mother knows I'll visit you and she doesn't like the idea. I'm only able to see you right now because my father is at work as usual and my mother is having lunch with some friends." She couldn't even look at me. Was there something she wasn't telling me?  
  
"Isabelle, I get da feelin' yer not tellin' me somethin'." She finally looked up at me and then grabbed hold of my hand.  
  
"Come, let's go for a walk." This was not like her at all! She was always worried about someone she knew seeing us together. As I stared at her, I tried to read her face, but I couldn't. She just looked gloom. That could mean many things.  
  
There was a brief silence after walking out of the flower shop. She seemed to be in deep thought. Finally, she spoke. "Spot, I want to tell you something, but hear me out before you say anything." She looked at me. Now I was nervous. I know it has something to do with John.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, John has been trying to get close to me. Don't worry, I've only let it go so far. I don't allow him to touch me. He's tried to hold my hand, even kiss me. I've managed to dodge them, but I can only keep this up for so long. My mother and father are now becoming more suspicious as to why I'm pushing him away." Tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks. I turned to face her and pulled her in for a hug. I can't stand to see her cry. I knew what she was getting at. She slowly pulled away and looked up at me. "I want to reassure you that my parents still don't know about us, but I'm terrified that they're going to find out any day now. I'm scared of losing you." She began to cry even harder now.  
  
I wiped away her tears. "You'll never lose me. I told you I'd figure somethin' out. Just give me time." For the first time, we kissed out in the open. We both weren't thinking about what might happen if we did. Unfortunately, that was the last thing we should've done.  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's so short. But I promise the next one will be longer. Please review and let me know whether you like it or not. 


	9. Their Relationship is Discovered

A/N- Sorry this story is kind of depressing right now. I promise it won't stay that way much longer, although there will be sad parts later on. Sorry I don't have time for shout-outs, but next chapter I will. I just wanted to quickly download this, because it's been forever since I've updated, sorry about that.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I cried all night last night. I didn't get any sleep. Nikki comforted as we both wept bitterly. She was scared for me. Without her I would have felt alone. Why did life have to treat me this way? Why couldn't we be poor? It pained me to think how much better life would be if we were. I hate being middle class! I hate my parents for putting me through this because of their snobbery.  
  
The next day, something happened that I had not predicted. My mother ignored me the entire day and wouldn't tell me why. She had Nikki run the errands, so I told her to meet Spot at the flower shop around lunchtime to reassure him that I was doing fine, even though that is far from true.  
  
I was upstairs in my room when I heard my dad come home from work. Minutes later he stomped up the stairs and burst into my room. I had never seen him so angry in my entire life. He grabbed me by the wrist and threw me on the floor. Ow! What the hell is going on? He's never been violent with me before.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Even though I was scared to death to look up at him, I did anyway. I didn't dare say anything. "Don't give me that innocent look! You know damn well what I'm talking about! Mrs. Mills saw you two together! Of all people, you chose to be with this Spot Conlon! He is nothing but a street rat who is only interested in using you as his whore!" Tears began pouring out of my eyes. This was worse then I thought it would be. I didn't know what to say. I looked behind him and saw Nikki crying and my mother with a cross look on her face. She didn't even care that my own father was being violent with me!  
  
"I'll only tell you this once. You are never to see that boy again and if you do, I'll send him to the refuge where he belongs!"  
  
I totally regret my next comment. "Father I love him!" Right then I knew it was the wrong move. He slapped me. It stung so badly! I've never been hit before. The tears began flowing more rapidly.  
  
"Father, stop!" yelled Nikki. He ignored her.  
  
"I did not just hear that! I did NOT just hear that! You are marrying John Winston and that's that! I never want to hear anything about this Conlon boy ever again!" He stormed out of the room. My mother walked over and knelt down beside me to examine the cheek where my father struck me.  
  
"I'll get you some ice." She stood up and walked out of the room. Nikki ran over and hugged me. With both cried in each other's arms.  
  
"You don't deserve any of this," she said. She was definitely right! How was I to see Spot now? My parents would now keep a close eye on me if I left the house, which I know will be rare. "I don't understand why mama and papa are doing this after what happened recently." She was right, I too was baffled. Nikki pulled away after she discontinued crying. "I told Spot to come over tonight," she said softly. For once, this didn't bother me. Yes, I'm worried that he'll get caught, but I desperately need to speak with him. Maybe he visiting me during the night would be the only way we could see each other from now on.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. The tears kept flowing and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I anxiously waited for Spot's arrival. Finally, I heard that gentle knock. I jumped out of bed and quietly opened the window. As soon as he stepped foot in my room I leaped into his arms. He was the only thing worth living for.  
  
"Why are ya cryin'?" He asked. I pulled away and looked up at his stunning face. He brought his hands to my cheeks to wipe away my tears.  
  
"They know." I've never seen that kind of face expression before. He was astonished, angry, and upset all at the same time. I couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. Even though this was the last thing I wanted to tell him, I had to. "My parents are forcing me to marry John Winston. I've never seen my father so angry in my entire life. I have to obey him." The tears were coming more rapidly now.  
  
"No you don't! Isa, I won't let dis happen." His eyes were now filling up with tears.  
  
"And what do you propose we do? I cannot just defy my father and get away with it-"  
  
"Den we'll runaway togedah!" That I was not expecting. Runaway together? If only we could.  
  
"But Spot, you're the leader-"  
  
"I don't cah! All I really cah about is you. As long as wes togedah everythin' 'ill woik out." If only we could.  
  
I don't know how to tell him this, but here goes nothing. "Spot, I'm dying," I blurted out. I couldn't even look at him when I said that.  
  
" What?" Pause. "No, no! Ya can't be! Yer 16. yer perfect-"  
  
"I have tuberculosis. I didn't find out until recently-"  
  
"And ya didn't tell me?!" I can't blame him for being upset. I myself am upset about how unfair life has become. I just want to spend whatever time I have left with him, but how can I runaway with him? I don't have much longer to live. I can't let him abandon his newsies, and I can't abandon Nikki.  
  
"I didn't want you to act weird around me."  
  
"So, when ya told me youse was sick."  
  
"I was. I coughed and fainted. I didn't wake up until the next morning." I figured getting into gory details about what I was coughing up was unnecessary.  
  
Silence. I could tell he had a difficult time letting this sink in. He didn't want to believe what I had just said. I can't say I blame him.  
  
"You can't die," he whispered as he looked down.  
  
"I'm so sorry," was all I could think to say. What could I say? Nothing could save me. I had to face the facts.  
  
He looked up at me with tears rolling down his cheeks. "There has ta be somethin' we can do. Ya can't just give up." If only there was something. The best doctor had seen me and he said there was no cure for this disease. Once infected, that was it. I too had been in denial, I can't blame him for feeling the same way.  
  
"Spot, everyone who has been infected with this disease has died. I'm not giving up, I'm just facing the fact that there's nothing anyone can do."  
  
"Do yer parents know?"  
  
"Yes, but they seem to have the impression that I still have plenty of time left even though the doctor told them otherwise."  
  
"Den why do dey want ya to get married?!"  
  
"I'm not supposed to know. I was unconscious the whole time the doctor visited me. The only reason why I even know this is because of Nikki. My parents don't want me knowing because they want me to marry John without any worries or excuses. I can't let them know that I know, because the consequences for Nikki would be severe." I can't bear to look at him. I've never seen him so upset before. I don't think he knows what to say, think, or feel right now. I decided to wait until he was ready to speak.  
  
Finally, he whispered, "I have ta go." He just stood up without even hugging or kissing me goodbye and crawled out of the window. He doesn't deserve this at all. I don't deserve him. I have always believed in and loved God, but for the first time, I felt like He had turned his back on me. Life was becoming too unbearable. I don't pity myself nearly as much as I pity Spot and Nikki. What will become of them when I'm gone? No, I need to focus on here and now.  
  
A/N- Please review! 


	10. Plans for Another Meeting

A/N- yes, it has been months since I've updated, but I'm not going to explain why because that would take forever. I promise I will finish this story, but I doubt I will be able to do anymore shout-outs, but I'd really appreciate your reviews!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I don't know what to think or believe anymore. Even after all of the many trials had suffered, this was by far the worst. She can't be dying! Life can't be this unfair! But, she is, and I know I'd be living in a dream world if I thought otherwise. The question is, what am I going to do? Her parents know, and they expect her to get married. After pondering and trying to take in all of this for a few days, I can understand why she doesn't want to runaway with me. She's right, I can't abandon my newsies. In a way, I feel like I already have. I've been practically isolated from them for a few days. When I returned back to the lodging house that ill- fated night, I explained the situation to everyone and made sure to let them know that pity was not an option. The only reason why I even informed them was because they needed to know that they're leader needs some time to think things through. They've all given me space. Right now being the leader is not my main focus. I haven't even been selling papers. I need to figure out what I'm going to do. I'm not just going to let Isabelle die without me saying goodbye. I need to spend the last days with her, I don't care about John or her parents.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You look lovely today my dear Isabelle. I've noticed you seem a bit down lately, is everything alright?" Like it's any of his business! I don't care if he's my fiancé or not, my feelings still remain the same. He's kind and handsome, but could not compare with Spot. Spot...  
  
"Just some problems I'm in the middle of working out." He better accept that as my final say in this matter.  
  
"Well, if there's anything I can help you with let me know." He gently grabbed hold of my hand. Now that we're engaged and my father has threatened me, I have to let him be affectionate with me. That doesn't mean that I grab hold of his hand also, I just let it rest in his hand. Oh, no, he's moving closer to me. Probably another attempt to kiss me, only this time I'm scared to pull away for fear of my father's reaction. He makes sure John keeps him updated on what occurs for the duration of the time we spend together.  
  
I knew it, he's now leaning towards me. I pulled my head back slightly. "John, I'm going through a rough time right now." He stopped, but did not pull back.  
  
"I love you, Isabelle. If we are to be married I need some indication that you have feelings for me in return, hopefully mutual." You would think he would recognize that my feelings for him are nowhere near mutual.  
  
"John, I don't love you. I would've let you know if I did. The truth is..." I hesitated. What would his reaction be if I told him about my feelings for Spot? Would he call the engagement off? Probably not. It would be disastrous if he did because my father would be furious. I decided to just go ahead and tell him. "The truth is my heart belongs to Spot Conlon." He pulled away.  
  
"Tell me you're not serious!" He won't accept it, I know he won't.  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you about such a serious matter. I do love him, and no one can take that away." I looked down because I did not want to see his reaction. After a long pause he leaned towards me and put his hand on my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. Nope, he doesn't believe me, his eyes gave away the answer.  
  
"You're a young lady who is infatuated with the idea of love. I think Spot has bewitched you with words. He can't make you happy like I can. I can provide you with a strong roof over your head, all of my love, and everything your hearts desires." Who the hell does he think he is?! He has no idea what love is!  
  
I pulled back. "Is that what you think love is?"  
  
He looked puzzled. "I believe love involves happiness, and I can provide that."  
  
I stood up. "With what? You're wealth? Well, keep it! I don't want it! Spot is the only person who can make me truly happy and provide all of the love I need. Wealth is no concern to me." I no longer care if he becomes angry and reports this to my father. I'm too infuriated right now to care.  
  
He stood up and for the first time I saw a heated expression. "You're a silly girl who obviously has a lot to learn. You don't love me, fine. I don't think you love this Spot fellow either. In fact, I doubt you even know what love is. We're done talking now." And with that, he walked away. I wonder if he's going to call off the engagement? I know longer care.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Spot," Isabelle said as she opened the window. I can tell she's glad to see me, but I think she is waiting for my reaction before she says or does anything. I climbed on in to her room and immediately wrapped my arms around her slender body. I wanted to hold on forever. As I pulled away, I began to open my mouth, but I noticed something. The moon was lighting up her face, and that's when I spotted it. A black eye!  
  
I lifted her head up and examined it. "Did ya fadah-"  
  
She jumped back. "It's nothing, I'm fine." Bull shit!  
  
"Tell me what happened," I tried to remain calm, but fury was building up inside of me.  
  
"Let's sit down." We walked over to her bed and sat down. She held my hands in hers. Looking down at our hands, she said quietly, "The other day, John and I were sitting outside on the swing, and he tried to kiss me again. That's when I knew I couldn't stand it anymore. I told him of my affections for you. At first he didn't believe me, and even now he doesn't. He thinks you've bewitched me or something. Anyway, after our conversation, he told my father what happened, and that's how I got my black eye. You would think that, after recent events..." She broke down as she leaned her head on my chest. I want now more than ever to not only soak John, but her father as well! Lousy bastard! Who does he think he is hitting his own daughter!  
  
"It's okay, Isabelle." I tried as hard as I could to comfort her. She sat up and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I'm going on a walk with John tomorrow. I'll make sure to walk near Joe's, so please be nearby. It's going to be tricky, but it shouldn't be too difficult to quickly dodge him. I've been trying to figure out ways for us to see each other. Night time will be the easiest time, but even during the day, I'll keep you updated on what my plans are." For the first time in a long time, she smiled, and I couldn't help but return the favor. "Nobody can separate us." She leaned in to kiss me. How I missed those lips! I immediately wrapped my arms around her as we both fell back onto her bed. We kissed passionately for what seemed like a few seconds, but in fact turned out to be quite awhile. Finally she pulled away, and continued to smile at me. "Promise me you'll be there tomorrow around noon."  
  
My lips spread into a wide grin. "Anythin' for you," I whispered. She leaned down to kiss me again, but we were interrupted by a loud thump. We immediately jumped up and looked at the door.  
  
"You must go!" She said in a panicky voice.  
  
I turned around and gave her a quick goodbye kiss. "I'll see ya tomorrow!" I climbed out of the window as hastily as I could without looking back. The second my feet hit the ground, I glanced up at her window, only to see the lights on. I immediately bolted towards the lodging house. 


End file.
